


We'll Always Be Losers

by amanderrpanderr



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Friendship, Mostly Fluff, benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanderrpanderr/pseuds/amanderrpanderr
Summary: Various one shots about our favorite Losers at different points of their lives.





	1. Slingshot

It was Richie's idea to head to the barrens to test out his new slingshot.

They set up not to far from the clubhouse. They placed the various cans and bottles they had collected out on a large log. They decide to use the endless supply of stones as their amo. Eddie has brought snacks for the group. All different treats are stashed in his backpack, having raided the pantry closet as soon as his mother left the house that morning.

Since it's Richie's slingshot, he elects himself to go first. No one argues. The first five shots he takes are misses.

"You're terrible at this Richie," Stan states. He's sitting on a rock, knees pulled to his chest. Mike, who's sitting next to him, laughs.

"Fuck you too Stanley," Richie taunts back. He takes another few shots. His last one just grazes a can. It shakes a little but does not fall over.

Beverly laughs, "He's not wrong Rich,". She is leaning up against a tree, a lit cigarette in her hand.

Richie rolls his eyes. He turns to Stan, thrusting the slingshot in his hands, "Fine you try," he says, going to stand next to Beverly. She offers him a cigarette and he takes it. Richie never smoked before he started hanging out with Beverly. Even then, he didn't really do it often. He was still getting used to it. 

Eddie wrinkled his nose, "You guys should be careful with those out here,". Ever since they had been hanging out more frequently at the clubhouse, Eddie had made it known how he didn't like them smoking. He hated how it made them and the clubhouse smell. Plus all the dangers _he_ could face because of secondhand smoking.

Richie waved him off, "Don't worry so much," he says, taking a drag and almost immediately going through a coughing fit, "We promise not to start any forest fire Eds," he finally manages to choke out.

One of Eddie's eyes twitched, "How many times do I have to tell you I hate tha-" 

"Shh. I'm trying to concentrate," Stan interrupts them before they can start their usual banter. He takes about the same amount of shots as Richie. He makes one of them.

"Not so easy is it," Richie states, crossing his arms. 

Stan turns around, ignoring Richie's comment, "So who's next?" he asks, holding the slingshot out towards the other five losers.

Mike steps forwards, "I'll go," he says, a small collection of stones already in his hands. He manages to knock down three before passing it to Eddie. Eddie fumbles with the slingshot for a few minutes. Like Stan, he gets one down. Bill steps up next. He gets two down. He misses his last shot by an inch.

"W-w-weak" Bill mutters, shaking his head as he hands over the slingshot to Ben. 

Ben knocks down a single can, but he manages to send it flying pretty far. He sighs, "You're still in the lead Mike,". He walks over to Beverly, who throws cigarette down and steps on it. He hands the slingshot over, "Good luck," he says to her, his face turning a bit pink.

Beverly smiles at Ben, "Thanks,". She steps up and takes her first shot, shattering the bottle. Then she does another and another and another. She takes ten shots and manages to hit each target. The boys are pretty stunned.

"Damn. Way to showoff," Richie says, breaking the silence. There is no malice behind his words, he genuinely sounds impressed. 

Mike places a hand on Beverly's shoulder, "Nice job red," he says, "You're the clear winner". The others nod in agreement and she blushes.

"And Richie's the clear loser..."

"Fuck that. I got one just like you, Stanley!"

"I don't know if lightly tapping counts as knocking one down..."

Beverly pushes Stan playfully as she makes her way towards Richie. She holds the slingshot and a stone to Richie, "You can always try again," she suggests.

He ponders this for a moment but Richie declines, "Nah," he says, just taking his slingshot back, "Think I've embarrassed myself enough once today". He hesitates putting it away, wondering if he should just let Beverly keep it. She'd have better use of it anyway. Maybe it was a sign she was supposed to have it.

Suddenly, a loud thunderous crack erupts, causing most of them to jump. The sky has turned dark, signaling their time is up.

"Ra-ra-rain," Bill says softly. He reaches for his backpack and pulls out a garbage bag, "We should clean up f-first.". 

They manage to clean up most of the broken bottles and cans. By the time they are finishing, it has begun to drizzle. Eddie removes a tightly packed poncho from his fanny pack. It is far to big for him.

Ben shakes his head, "How much can you actually fit in their?" he asks, remembering back to the first time they met. But Eddie simply shrugs at him.

The closer they get out of the barrens, the harder it rains. It's still early and none of them want to go home just yet, "We can h-head to the arcade," Bill suggests and his friends nod in agreement.

“Yeah and I can crush you all at Street Fighter,” Richie states, looping an arm around Eddie's shoulder.

“I’m sure Beverly could beat you at that too” was Ben’s response. The other losers, sans Richie, laugh.

“Fuck you all”. 


	2. Birthday

Mike's fourteenth birthday was celebrated in the November following Pennywise's defeat.

His family never made a big deal about birthdays. After his parents died, he was left to be raised by his paternal grandparents. His grandmother had passed two years after his parents. Most of Mike's birthdays consisted of just him and his grandfather. They weren't bad, don't get him wrong. They were just...repetitive. This birthday had started out similarly. Right down to the same gift his grandfather got him every year (a twenty dollar bill). 

There came a knock at his door just after 5:30.

"Mike?"

"Yes grandad?" he called back, setting down his book to head towards the door. 

"There are some people who want to see you," is his grandfather's response. Mike swears he can hear giggling and another voice whispering for them to be quiet.

The losers, minus Beverly, were standing on the other side of the door. They are all grinning at him, gifts in their hands. His grandfather stands behind them. 

"Happy birthday, Mike!" they yell almost in perfect unison.

His grandfather has ordered pizza and the boys quickly scarf it down. After pizza, they sit around in Mike's living room to hand out presents. Eddie gets Mike a bunch of his favorite snacks and candies. Richie gets him a couple comic books. Stan gifts him a new scarf and working gloves. Ben's gift is a very large historical book. 

"I'm worried about your obsession with school, Haystack," Richie says after Mike opens the present.

Ben rolls his eyes, "Beep, beep Rich,". He turns his attention back to Mike, "It's the one I was telling you about."

Mike nods in appreciation. He and Ben have gotten closer over the past few months, specifically over their love of the Library.

Bill hands him his present next. It's baseball cards to put in his bike. Bill also gives Mike a card from Beverly.

"She sent it to m-my house," he explains, "Asked me to give it to you".

Beverly has written a long note in the card. He places it on top of the other presents and makes a note to read it later, "Too bad she couldn't be with us," Mike says, the others nodding in agreement. It has been a little more than a month since they said goodbye to Beverly, having left Derry to move with her Aunt to Portland.

After gifts, they play some board games that Stan and Bill have brought over. They attempt to play poker, with Richie suggesting they turn things up and play strip poker, "Please keep your clothing on," Stan pleads. Luckily, Mike's grandad brings in the cake. It's vanilla with a strawberry filing, Mike's favorite. They light the candles and sing happy birthday to him. Mike's dog, Mr. Chips, is barking along with them. His grandfather is starring at Richie the whole time, who is making quite the performance with his over the top, and rather poor singing skills. When the cake is cut and pieces are handed out, his grandfather takes his cue to leave.

"How come you didn't tell us it was your birthday?" Stan asks not long after Leroy leaves.

Mike shrugs sheepishly, "Honestly, I wasn't hiding it from you guys or anything,". That was the truth. After so many years of not having many friends, he didn't think to invite them over to celebrate, "How'd you find out anyway?"

"Your gr-grandfather told us," Bill answered, getting up to throw his partially eaten cake in the trash.

Mike was a bit surprised by this. He didn't think his friends interacted with his grandfather much. They had only met him a few times. Mike didn't bring them around the farm much during busy season, but had slowly begun to do so over the past few months.

"Well he told Ben anyway," Eddie added, cutting another piece for Richie and then himself.

"Couple weeks ago, I ran into him at the store when I was running errands with my mom," Ben began to explain, "He said it was your birthday coming up and if I wanted to come by for cake and stuff. Told me to invite the others and keep it a surprise". 

His grandfather was sure full of surprises lately. At the end of the summer, he had told Mike he would be going to Derry High School. Apparently, he was too old and busy to continue homeschooling Mike. Mike had been delighted, as it meant more time to be with his friends.

"Then I called Bev," Bill continued, "So she could s-send you s-something". 

Richie leaned over to Mike, patting his shoulder, "So how'd we do Mike? You surprised?" 

They look eagerly for his answer. Mike smiles, "My best birthday yet". 


	3. The Newest Loser

"Clara Elfrida Hanscom," Ben said proudly, holding the baby out towards Mike, Richie, and Bill.

"Elfrida?" Richie snorted, "Where the hell do you find a name like that?".

Beverly rolled her eyes, slapping his arm playfully, "It was my mother's name you jackass,"

Richie blushed, "Sorry Bev," he said, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Well, at least we know where she gets her good looks from". Then he patted Ben on the back, "Looks just like you, Benny".

Three weeks ago, just a few days shy of her actually due date, Beverly had went into labor. The baby had been quite the surprise for the pair, who had been just over a year of dating when they found out they were expecting. Ben had been a near nervous wreck almost the entire pregnancy. Not long ago, he didn't think he'd ever be a dad. It had occurred to all of them that none of the losers had ever had kids. It seemed a curse had been broken after Pennywise's demise. Now in the blink of an eye, Ben had the perfect partner and perfect daughter.

"Anyone want to hold her?" Ben asked. Mike stepped forward, carefully taking the newborn in his arms.

Mike smiled at Clara, whom had barely stirred during the transfer, "She's real sweet. You guys did good".

Ben beamed, "Thanks man. But Bev was the re-".

"Shit!"

"Shh. Language Rich," Mike scolded, bringing the baby a little closer to his chest. 

"Sorry. Poop" he said with an eye roll, "Forgot something in my car," Richie explained, pulling out his keys. He asked Mike to follow him, "Come help me".

The friends exchanged curious glances at one another. Richie motioned again for Mike. Mike shrugged, handed the baby to Beverly, and followed Richie out the door . This left Ben, Beverly, and Bill alone.

Bill picked up the gift bag beside him, "Here," he said, passing it to Ben, "From Audra and myself. Though she was the one who picked out everything".

Beverly smiled, "Thank you Bill. Hopefully Audra will get to meet her soon". 

Ben, after digging through tons of filler paper and ribbon, had removed a couple of outfits. He held one up to the baby, "Look how pretty," he said, putting on a slightly higher voice. The baby remained uninterested.

"You want to hold her next?" Beverly asked, turning back to Bill.

"Oh su-"

But Beverly had already moved to place the baby in his arms before he could answer. Bill starred down at her. Richie was right, her face was all Ben. But he could already see tufts of red hair. Bill had never been around many babies. He and Audra weren't still sure if they wanted them or not. But holding the baby in his arms felt nice.

For a few moments, they sat together in silence. The only sound came were gurgles from the baby.

"A little lower Mike!"

The three of them turned to see Richie and Mike bringing in a, comically, large teddy bear through the doorway. The bear had thick large glasses, just like Richie.

"How'd you fit this your c-car Rich?" Bill asked skeptically. 

Richie shrugged, "It was fine in the back seat," he paused, "I just couldn't see out the window while I was driving".

Ben surveyed his daughter's new toy, "This thing is huge," he looked over at Beverly, "Where are we keeping this?'

"That's the exact thing I said when I first met you Haystack".

"Beep-beep," Beverly chided but she was smiling, "We'll find somewhere to put it. You guys can just leave it there for now". The pair followed her instructions, propping the bear against the wall. She looked over to Mike, "So when are you going to tell us all about your new girlfriend?"

Mike had met his current girlfriend a few months after moving to Florida, "Her name is Allison and she's a vet". It was their loved of animals that had brought them together. Mike had done some volunteering at the hospital she worked at. He couldn't wait to introduce her to his friends, "We are actually thinking of doing some traveling in the spring". 

"Good for you buddy," Bill said, carefully shifting the baby in his arms to get more comfortable. Then he turned to Richie, who had taken the seat beside him, "What about you Rich? Is there a g-g-?"

"No guy," Richie answered, cutting Bill off, "Not yet anyway. I have very high standards".

Richie had come out to his friends not long after their second battle against IT. Eddie's death and Stan's letter had been his two biggest motivators. They had been nothing but supportive. However, he was still coming to terms with it all. He had only just recently put himself out there. While it hadn't been a terrible date, it had ultimately went nowhere.

"Alright Big Bill, you've hogged her long enough," Richie stated, lifting the baby from Bill. He sat further into the couch, "I've gotta secure my spot as favorite Uncle as early as possible".

Ben and Beverly laughed, while Mike and Bill scoffed, "What makes you think you're gonna be her favorite Uncle?" Mike asked, crossing his arms. 

"Clearly there is no competition," Richie said, gesturing to the bear.

"She can't even hold her own head up, what's s-she actually going to do with this thing?"

"You should see the stroller I got for her..."

Beverly watched as the three of them continued to bicker, all the while Clara had begun to drift off in Richie's arms. Ben sat on the arm of the sofa chair Beverly was sitting on, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Should we tell them who we want as the godfather?" he whispered but she shook her head.

"They might kill each other..."


	4. Sleepover

"How many people did you want to invite again?"

"Six".

"And what are their names?"

"Bill, Mike, Stan, Richie, Eddie.... and Beverly".

Arlene Hanscom's raised an eyebrow, "Is this Beverly a girl?"

Ben nodded slowly, twisting the string dangling from his hoodie, "

_Please say yes. Please say yes!_

His mother was silent for what seemed like forever, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea Benny..."

_Dammit!_

"Please mom! Beverly is part of the group. It wouldn't be fair if she was the only one not invited," he started, having rehearsed his argument numerous times, "I mean it's not like we're going to do anything," heat was rising to Ben's cheeks, "And you're gonna be here". 

It would have been a lie to say she had been surprised when Ben had approached about a potential sleepover. She was aware that he wasn't a very popular boy. Her son went to the Library or stayed at home. So Arlene had been over the moon at his request. She had expected maybe one other boy, two max. But six new friends in the matter of a few weeks?

Finally, his mother nodded, "Okay. Your friends, including Beverly, can come on Frid-"

But she was caught off by her son launching himself at her. He was big for his age, so he got her off balance, "Thank you!" Ben said, hugging her tight, "You're the best, mom!"

Arlene smiled, returning his hug. She was trying not to cry. She hadn't seen Ben this excited in a longtime, "I'll go shopping tomorrow. You let me know what they like or if they're allergic to anything".

He was already racing down the hall, "You got it! I'm gonna call them right now!"

Eddie was the first to show up. He and his mother had arrived almost a half hour early. Mrs. Kaspbrak wanted to tell Ben's mom all about Eddie's allergies, as well as to inspect the house. And inspect the Hanscoms too. Arlene had looked a little overwhelmed by Sonia but she held it together well. Eddie kept whispering apologies to Ben the entire time his mother was there.

"We're lucky she's not camping outside in her car," Eddie had hissed to him and Ben had tried not to laugh.

Sonia left a few minutes before Stan and Richie arrived. They were both already in their pajamas. Richie wore on old t-shirt and sweatpants. Stan's pajamas had birds on them. They both carried backpacks and sleeping bags.

Stan eyed the two large suitcases in Ben's living room, "Whose stuff is that?"

"Eddie's," Ben answered, "I think he brought his entire room with him".

"It's just the essentials," Eddie claimed.

Mike was next, followed by Bill. Ben's mother began putting out various snacks, which the boys immediately swarmed too. It was almost a half hour into the sleepover before Beverly had arrived.

Ben had swung open the door almost immediately after she had knocked. She looked a little out of breath, "Sorry I'm late," she apologized.

Mrs. Hanscom walked up behind Ben, "Hope you didn't walk dear," she looked a little worried, "Especially this late. I would have picked you up".

Beverly shook her head, "My daddy was out. Just had to wait for a ride. But thank you Mrs. Hanscom". When Ben's mom turned to head back to the kitchen, Beverly's voice got lower, "Had to wait for my dad to go to bed so I could sneak out. Did I miss anything?"

Ben looked back into the living room. Mike, Bill, and Richie were trying to see who could get the most marshmallows in their mouths. Eddie and Stan were watching- looking disgusted more than amused. Ben looked at Bev and shook his head, "Definitely not," he answered and Beverly laughed, "You're not going to get in trouble being here right?"

Beverly bit her lip, "I should be fine," she said, "As long as he doesn't check on me in the middle of the night or something," she smiled reassuringly at Ben, "I'll be good. I wouldn't miss this," she playfully punched his arm and Ben beamed back at her.

After Beverly had changed into her pajamas, the group sat in a circle in Ben's living room.

"Just so you're all aware," Richie began, getting everyone's attention, "First one to fall asleep is getting sprayed". He removed a can of shaving cream from his backpack, "My money is on Stan the man,". Richie was pelted in the face with a pillow, catching him off guard.

"Fuck you".

They started off playing a couple games. Beverly taught them all some new card game. They decided to split up some candy to use as betting money. Eddie and Beverly were close for most of the game but Eddie had come up on top. Their last game was monopoly, which had gone uncharacteristically fast. Stan had swept them all under the rug.

"Well if it isn't like a j-"

But Stan had cut Richie off with another pillow to the face before he could finish.

"We could play truth or dare," Beverly suggested, sliding into her sleeping bag. 

Richie shook his head, "Truth or dare is dumb," he said quickly.

"I brought some m-movies," Bill said, removing a few VHS tapes from his backpack, "W-hat you guys w-wanna wa-atch?"

Bill had managed to fit quite a few tapes in his bag. They started with Psycho, which Beverly and Mike had never seen. Followed by the Godfather and The Breakfast Club. When Stan had suggested Star Wars, it was getting close to 3:30. By then, most of the group had become rather tired. When the movie finished, not one person moved.

"Do we want to start another one?" Mike finally asked, his voice was mumbled from his pillow.

A large snore was his answer. The group turned to a passed out Richie, a half eaten twizzler in his mouth and his glasses askew.

It was Stan who moved first. He had picked up the can of shaving cream that Richie had bought, "He did say the first person to fall asleep was getting sprayed..."

"You got a camera Ben?" Eddie asked, seemingly more awake then he was a few moments ago.

Ben smirked, "Yeah, my mom's got one upstairs". He moved quickly to go and fetch it. He could hear the spray and giggles from the stairs. When he reached the top, his mother was there waiting.

"A little late isn't it Ben?" she asked, rubbing her eyes."

He blushed, "I wanted to borrow your camera," he said, "We wanted to take a photo...to remember this night. Sorry if we woke you".

Arlene smiled down at her son, waving him off, "Nah you didn't wake me. The camera's in my office". She stopped Ben once again just as he was about to head downstairs, "You and your friends are having a good time then?"

Ben nodded, "The best!" he said. Then if on cue, a large amount of giggles could be heard coming from downstairs. This was followed by a loud shushing noise and even more giggles. Before Arlene could say anything, Ben had raced down the stairs.

Arlene got her answer on what they were up to the following morning. Richie had raced past her to the bathroom, covered in shaving cream and what she assumed was black marker.


	5. One Last Time

Beverly was set to leave Derry for Portland first thing tomorrow morning.

Her Aunt had flown in two nights earlier. Aunt Ruth was her mother's older sister. She looked near identically to Elfrida, besides darker hair and a few more wrinkles. Beverly hadn't seen her Aunt since she was little. She always got a card from her on her birthday and her Aunt would call her ever year on the anniversary of her mother's passing. So she was pretty much a stranger. Thankfully, her Aunt was a breathe of fresh air. Finally there was an adult in her life that Beverly believed had her best interest at heart.

Her last day in Derry had been pretty uneventful. Beverly and her Aunt had spent most of the day packing. They had settled in for an early dinner, pizza, and her Aunt had suggested maybe watching a movie. But not long after the pizza, the doorbell rang. Her Aunt had answered. To Beverly's surprise, and joy, it is Bill and Eddie.

"We wanted to treat her to some ice c-cream. Maybe play a little bit at the arcade," Bill explains, Eddie nodding beside him, "Give her a nice goodbye".

Ruth studies the boys and Beverly studies Ruth. She expects herto say no but smiles in delight when her Aunt agrees, "As long as it's not too late".

The boys and Beverly thank her quickly. Bill insists on Beverly riding on the back of his bike, holding out a blindfold to her.

Beverly cautiously takes the blindfold, "I'm guessing we aren't going to the movies".

Eddie mimes zipping his lips, "A surprise!" he says, attempting to supress a massive grin. He helps her tie the blindfold and then assists her onto Bill's bike. 

The journey doesn't take too long. In fact, the many bumps towards the end feel awfully familiar. They plant their bikes someplace and Bill guides Beverly, still blindfolded, the rest of the way. He does a rather poor job. The only end up walking five or so minutes but Bill has nearly tripped her three times.

"Are you purposly trying to injure her?!" Eddie hisses at him and Beverly can't help but laugh.

Bill's hands are sweaty in hers, "S-sorry," he mumbles.

They eventually help her down some steps. By then, Beverly has a hunch of where they have led her. When she reaches the bottom, her blindfold his taken off and she is bombarded with, "SURPRISE!". She is in the clubhouse, which is the cleanest she's ever seen it. There is a large banner on the wall that reads 'We'll Miss You Bev'. An array of treats and soda are laid out on a table. Richie, Stan, Mike, and Ben are standing in front of her. They each are wearing a party hat, except for Stan who still has the bandages on his head. Strangely, the party hats have 'happy new years' on them. Beverly is stunned and the boys all look pretty proud of themselves.

Mike steps forward first, "We wanted to give you a proper send off". He hands her, as well as Eddie and Bill, hats.

"Sorry they say happy happy new year," Ben says, "It was all I could find in my basement". 

"Are you kidding? This is amazing," she says, hugging Ben tightly (who looks beyond pleased) before doing the same to the other boys.

Timedly, Stan pulls out something from his backpack, "I also brought this". It was a a large bottle of champagne.

"I'm sorry but where is the real Stanley Uris?" Richie asks, moving forward and snatching the bottle from Stan's hand. 

Stan's face is red, "We have a bunch of stuff in our basement, mostly gifts. My parents don't drink, they'd never notice it was gone".

Mike stands behind Richie, exaiming the bottle from over his shoulder, "I'm impressed Stan the man". 

Stan pours seven cups, passing them out to the group, "To Bev," he says, holding his forward and the others followed him, "the first of us to get out of this shithole".

They all laugh and Richies yells, "Here, here!" They clink the cups together before they take a sip.

The majority of them grimace at the taste. Ben looks like he wants to spit his out.

"H-how long was this in your basement Stan?" Bill asks, setting his cup to the side. 

"This'll taste better," Ben states after dumping the rest of his champaigne out. He places a large cake in front of Beverly, "My mom made it. Hope you like it".

It's a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. Ben's mother has also added some frosting flowers. 'Good Luck in Portland' is written in pink icing. They cut the cake and quickly dig in.

"Announcement," Richie says, voice muffled with cake, "I'm leaving Eddie's mom to marry yours, Haystack. This cake is fucking fantastic".

"Beep-be-"

"I'm a hundrend percent on board with that," Eddie says, quickly interrupting Ben's protests.

Ben chooses to ignore Richie and Eddie. He sets his plate down and reaches for something hidden behind him, "Present time". He gingerly holds a box towards her, "From all of us".

Beverly takes the box from Ben, trying her best not to laugh. The wrapping doesn't cover portions of the bottom of the box, tape is everywhere, and the ribbon is coming undone.

"We shouldn't have let Ben wrap," mumbles Eddie, earning him a shove from the larger boy.

The gift makes up for the terrible wrap job. The box is filled with an assortment of goodies and momentos. There was some taffy (her favorite candy), a slingshot, old ticket stubs from the Aladdin, a couple of letters, some other stuff, and "A rock?" she asks curiously, pulling out a rather heavy stone.

The boys laugh, "T-turn it over," Bill instructs.

At first, she doesn't see anything. But in the left corner, a date has been painted on; 7/4/89.

"From when you clobbered Bowers," Stan explains, after sensing her confusion. 

Mike slumps an arm around Stan, "And saved me," he continues, smilingly wide at Beverly, "The best throw I've ever seen". 

"It was also the day we com-completed the losers," Bill adds, "Lucky number seven".

"Say something Red," Mike urges, followed by motions of agreement and Richie yelling speech.

Beverly stands, swerving slightly. She is nervous and shaking. God, why is she shaking! This is a new feeling for her. Beverly had become quite comfortable around the boys. But this moment in the spotlight has her speechless. After what feels like an enternity, she finally speaks, "Thank you guys for doing this for me". There is another pause and the boys are just starring at her, waiting. She can feel her face getting hot, "A year ago, I didn't have any friends. Now I have the best in the world. And I mean the best". The still fresh wound in her hand tingles, causuing her to flex her hand, "Who else can say their friends battled a killer clown to rescue them". They laugh and she tries to laugh with them. But she is gripping the stone so hard in her hand, she feels like she can crush it. "I'm really going to miss you all," And before she knows it, tears are streaming down her face. All the boys are up on their feet in an instant.

"Boo!" Richie heckles. He's the first to get to her and quickly envelopes her in a hug, "Didn't you know we banned crying from the clubhouse?" he teases. 

"Then why are your glasses foggy Rich?"

Richie gives the finger to the others from behind Beverly's back. But soon the others have joined the hug. The losers remain silent for a few moments.

It's Beverly that pulls away first, a slight struggle being in the center, "T-thank you all so much. It r-really means a lot". 

"H-hey, I'm the only one who's allowed to st-stutter, o-okay" Bill states, lightly punching her arm.

More laughter errupts as Beverly wipes her eyes with her sleeve, "Fuck. I really hate goodbyes". Why did Portland have to be so far away, "But it's getting late. Promised my Aunt we'd be home early".

"Wait I almost forgot!" Eddie yells suddenly, rummiging through his backpack. He pulls out his cast, which has been cut into two pieces, "You guys never signed it when I had it on". He passes the cast to Beverly, as well as a sharpie, "Wanted everyone to sign it before you left".

Following Beverly, the others take turn in signing. After they finish, there are more goodbye hugs. Bill holds her present under his arm, as he motions for her to go first out of the club house. There is hesitation as she hovers over the first step. Beverly turns around, "I love you guys," she states, eyes drifitng between the six of them.

"We love you too Red," Mike says, the others nodding alongside him.

"Be safe in Portland," Richie warns, "You know they aren't as friendly as us".

She laughs, "See you, losers," and with a final wave Beverly Marsh leaves, marking the first of the losers to escape Derry.


	6. The Beginning

The two losers who had been friends the longest were Bill and Eddie.

While Bill had been born in Derry, the latter had been born a couple towns over. He moved to Derry a few months after his grandmother had passed, just shy of his seventh birthday.

He and his mother had lived with his grandmother for about three years. They had moved in shortly after his father had passed of cancer. Sonia had been a wreck, so moving in with her mother helped. Eddie hadn’t really understood it all, he was too young to remember his father. But the passing of his grandmother had deeply affected him. Moving to a new town and school in the middle of the year made things even worse.

Eddie often spent much of recess by himself. Sometimes he would sit on the steps and doodle or play on the swings. Nobody bothered him, until one day he was approached by another boy.

The boy had come over to Eddie when he was on the steps. He hadn’t said anything when he approached. He simply towered over Eddie, a pencil box clouched in both hands.

“Hello,” Eddie said, unsure of the boy’s intentions. The boy was tall and paper thin. He had to be older, maybe fourth or even fifth grade. He had greasy black hair. His clothes were pretty dirty and he smelled like rotting fish. Honestly, Eddie didn’t want to interact with him. 

The older boy stared at him for what seemed like forever, adding to Eddie’s uneasiness. Then he looked over his shoulder, as if looking out for someone. When he turned back to Eddie, he held out the pencil box towards him, “Wanna see something cool?” he asked in a low voice. 

Not really, Eddie had thought to himself, squirming in his spot. He had a sneaking suspicion that the older boy was going to show him whatever was in the pencil case no matter what Eddie said. 

“Sure,” he finally mumbled.

The other boy smiled at him but that only made Eddie grow more uneasy. The boy opened the pencil box and Eddie just about threw up on the spot. Inside there were a bunch of bugs, mostly worms and cockroaches. They weren’t moving, however, but dead. Eddie could see some of the bugs had been squished or torn in half. 

Eddie screamed, leaping up from his spot on the stairs. He took off, pushing past the boy and not looking back. He took refuge on the side of the building, behind some bushes. He was gasping for air, his whole body shaking. Why did that boy show him that! Was every kid at this school going to be that disgusting. God, he hoped not. Shaking his head, he began to dig in his pocket but he felt no inhaler. 

I’m caught! 

“You d-drop this?”

The voice came from a boy, his age. He looked very concerned, having probably heard Eddie’s screaming. He was holding Eddie’s inhaler in one of his hands.

Eddie grabbed the inhaler, nearly knocking the other boy down to get it from him. He took a couple of puffs and nearly instantly felt better. Then, he leaned up against the building before sinking down to the floor. He shut his eyes tight and took a few more puffs from the inhaler, counting down from twenty to himself. 

The other boy shifted awkwardly, “Sh-should I g-get a t-t-teacher?”

Eddie shook his head, “No,” he answered, but his voice was still wheezy, “I...I’ll be better in a second”. 

It took longer than a second but soon Eddie’s breathing began to turn back to normal. The boy had not moved, his eyes fixated on Eddie the entire time. 

“Thanks,” Eddie finally said, lowering the inhaler, “You saved me”. 

The other boy nodded, “You sh-should watch out for P-P-Patr-rick,” he advised. The boy appeared more relaxed, moving to sit next to Eddie on the ground, “H-he’s a bad k-k-kid”. 

“No kidding,” he said, shaking his head, “I’m Eddie”.

The boy reached a hand out, “B-B-Bill De-Denbrough,” he had finally managed to sputter. 

A pause, before Eddie took Bill’s hand, “Why do you talk like that?” he blurted out.

Bill blushed, “It’s my st-st-stutter,” he explained, though Eddie still looked confused, “I c-can’t control it”. 

“Oh,” Eddie said, now feeling embarrassed he asked, “I’m sorry”. 

But Bill didn’t seem to mind, “What’s that th-thing?” he asked, pointing to Eddie’s hand. 

“My inhaler. It helps me breathe,” he answered, placing it back into his pocket.

Digging into his own, Bill pulled out a packet of skittles, “You wa-wanna share?”

The pair sat together, sharing the treat through the rest of recess. They shared their interests and funny jokes. Eddie didn’t want it to end. But soon the bell rang, indicating recess was over. Bill reached a hand to Eddie, helping him off the ground, before the duo began to head inside. 

“You f-free t-tomorrow-w?” Bill asked as they walked up the steps. 

The smaller boy nodded, “Yeah”. 

“You sh-should hang ou-out with me t-tomorrow,” Bill said, “Me and some other bo-oys are gonna play s-s-safari advent-ture on the jungle gym-m after sc-school”.

Eddie blinked. Was this kid really asking him to hang out? They had only known each other for about five minutes. But Bill already seemed a lot nicer than most of the other kids, “Sure!” he said enthusiastically. Bill looked pleased. 

Finally, a friend! 

“Nice to meet you E-E-E-Eddie,” Bill said when they reached the second grade hallway. 

Eddie smiled, “You too, Bill”.

With a final wave, Bill and Eddie went to their separate classrooms. 

Maybe, just maybe, Derry wouldn’t be so bad afterall.


End file.
